La Dernière Nuit
by DarkSoph
Summary: Avant le départ de Buck en Grande-Bretagne, Steve et lui passent un peu de temps ensemble... WARNING: scènes et propos pouvant heurter certaines sensibilités.


_Titre:_ La Dernière Nuit

 _Disclaimer:_ Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) mais sont possédés par Marvel et compagnie. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas parce que je finirai bien par les avoirs, à force d'espérer qui sait.

 _Fandom:_ Captain America

 _Pairing:_ Buck/Steve (j'adore ce couple comme pas possible )

 _Rating:_ Cette fic est un lemon donc rating M (mouahaha), jeunes lectrices ou public susceptible d'être traumatisé à vie, passez votre chemin

Note de l'auteure: Cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un bon moment mais je ne me sentais pas trop prête pour l'écrire. C'est mon premier lemon, donc j'étais un peu stressée mais finalement je me suis lancée. J'espère que ça vous plaira bande de petites perverses mais ne bavez pas trop quand même ;)

_ « Allez fait pas cette tête Pal !

Avec un sourire charmeur, Buck m'entoura les épaules de son bras puissant.

_ Hé ! J'te signale que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, avant mon retour évidemment - Il avait ajouté ces derniers mots précipitamment.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte de son appartement. Buck m'avait proposé de ''surveiller sa piaule'' le temps de son affectation pour la Grande-Bretagne, mais je savais qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas me laisser dans mon appart miteux dont je ne pouvais plus payer le loyer, et j'avais accepté autant pour lui que pour moi. Mes affaires avaient déjà été déménagées et j'étais heureux car nous passerions la dernière nuit de Buck en Amérique tout les deux.

Buck me prit le menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder en face. Ces doigts étaient fins et doux et… ''Ressaisis-toi Steven, c'est Buck n'oublie pas ''. Depuis quelques temps – mais je pense que cela avait toujours été le cas – j'étais …. Attiré par Buck. Ces épaules larges, ses cuisses musclées, sa mâchoire carrée, son rire si mélodieux…. Tout son corps me charmait, mais je ne voulais, ne pouvais pas lui montrer mon attirance pour lui. Des gens se faisait tuer pour leur homosexualité et même si je savais que Buck ne me ferait jamais de mal, je n'avais pas envie qu'il l'apprenne. Il était la seule personne chère à mon cœur qui me restait et je n'avais pas envie de lire du dégoût sur son visage lorsque je lui annoncerai que je l'aimais – car bien sûr j'imaginais qu'il serait dégoûté et qu'il ne voudrait sûrement plus me voir, ce qui serait encore pire.

_ Stevie…

Le regard de Buck était particulièrement sérieux et il y avait autre chose dans ses yeux, mais que je ne su identifier.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, rajouta-t-il. Je te reviendrai, sain et sauf.

Je te reviendrai…. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je n'avais pas peur pour Buchy, il saurait se débrouiller, c'était un battant. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à lui dire que j'avais moi aussi été sélectionné et que je partirai moi aussi au front. J'avais trop peur de sa réaction et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Il n'avait jamais voulu que je m'engage dans l'armée et j'étais sûr que chaque fois que je me faisais recaler, il éprouvait un certain soulagement. Buchy avait toujours prit soin de moi, et je savais qu'il était juste effrayé à l'idée qu'il m'arrive quelque chose au front. Mais j'étais un grand garçon maintenant.

Voyant que je me mettais à pleurer, Buchanan ouvrit la porte, nous glissa dans l'appartement et me prit dans ses bras. La tête nichée dans son coup, pleurant pitoyablement tout en reniflant son odeur que j'adorais tellement, je me laissais aller dans ses bras.

_ Shut…Shut… Je suis là Stevie, me rassura-t-il. Je reviendrai je te le jure, on ne me met pas K-O aussi facilement tu le sais. Il prononça ces derniers mots avec un léger rire.

Après quelques minutes, je fus enfin calmé. Les mains de Buchy me caressaient le dos dans un geste d'apaisement. Soudain, mais toujours lentement, je sentis ces dernières se glisser sur mes fesses. J'étais tétanisé. Qu'est-ce que Buck voulait faire au juste ? Était-ce pour rigoler ou autre chose ? Certes, cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout… mais c'était tout de même très gênant. Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, les mains de Buck n'avait elles, pas perdus de temps. Elles me malaxaient les fesses, les pressants et me collant le bassin contre celui de leur propriétaire. C'est là que je sentis une grosse bosse déformer le pantalon de mon ''meilleur ami''. Buchy était excité et il me voulait ! Cette pensée seule réussit à me rendre dur. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Il ne devait pas devenir un monstre comme moi. Plaquant mes mains contre son torse musclé, je le repoussais alors doucement.

_ Buchy…

Ce que je vis m'étonna encore plus (si ''étonner '' était le verbe approprié). Buck était tout rouge, comme après son jogging matinal et il se mordait les lèvres. Ces yeux bleu avaient cet éclat que je n'avais pas su identifier plus tôt, mais je comprenais parfaitement maintenant – surtout avec la façon dont Buck avait de regarder mon corps : il voulait me faire l'amour.

Je voulu lui dire qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, après tout il devait embarquer demain, mais aucun son ne sortit de mes lèvres. Lèvres que Buck prit violemment entre les siennes. Je n'avais jamais embrassé qui que ce soit et je ne savais pas comment faire. Mais Buchy lui le savais parfaitement. Il me plaqua en grognant contre la porte et se mit à m'embrasser langoureusement. Sa langue fendit mes lèvres et mes dents, exigeant la mienne. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi chaud de toute ma vie. J'avais les jambes flageolantes mes doigts étaient perdus dans les cheveux soyeux de Buck. Il continuait à m'embrasser, nos langues perdues dans un balai frénétique, la sienne dominant la mienne. Pendant ce temps, ses mains n'étaient pas restées inactives. Elles étaient revenues me palper les fesses, et commençaient à déboutonner ma chemise avec une certaine violence, faisant presque sauter les boutons. Torse nu, elles se dirigèrent enfin vers ma ceinture qui tomba rapidement, suivi dans le même rythme de mon pantalon. J'étais à présent en sous vêtement devant Buchy qui lui, avait encore son uniforme au complet. Il se sépara de moi, et ses lèvres me manquaient déjà. Il commença à me fixer, me rendant mal à l'aise. Je détestai mon corps trop maigre, trop osseux. Mes mains se levèrent et tentèrent de le cacher.

_ Non Stevie… t'es magnifiques bébé, dit Buchy avec une voix rauque

Il dégagea mes mains et se mit à m'embrasser partout. Il commença dans mon cou, suçotant et mordillant la chair, mon Dieu, cela allait laisser des marques… Il continua son chemin jusqu'à mon torse et se mit à lécher mes tétons. J'essayais de retenir mes gémissements depuis déjà un bon bout de temps, mais lorsqu'il commença à les mordiller, un long râle m'échappa. J'entendis Buchy pouffer, apparemment ravi de l'effet qu'il exerçait sur moi. Il poursuivit ses baisers et mordit tout d'un coup ma côte. Je glapis. Il arriva enfin à mon bas-ventre et je retins mon souffle. Mon érection pouvait très bien se voir d'où il était. Ses mains caressèrent mes jambes, tout en remontant le long de mes cuisses. Soudain, sa main saisit ma queue, me faisant pousser un petit cri. Buck se pencha à mon oreille et murmura de façon complètement érotique :

_ Tu aimes ça Stevie ? Dis-moi que tu aimes ça.

Il accentua la pression de sa main autour de mon pénis. Évidemment que j'aimais ça.

_ Alors ? J'attends. Dis-moi à quel point ça te plait d'avoir ma main sur ta petite queue.

_ Aaah… Buchy… J'aime ça… Oui…

Il me souleva alors dans ses bras, m'emmena dans sa chambre et me jeta littéralement sur son lit. Je me remettais doucement de mes émotions nouvelles lorsque je sentis un corps chaud et totalement nu sur moi. Buchy s'était apparemment complètement déshabillé et projetait de faire la même chose avec moi. D'une main, il tira sur mon caleçon, l'arrachant presque. J'en profitais pour jetait un coup d'œil sur son corps. Il était vraiment magnifique. Mon regard glissa sur ce torse si parfait pour atterrir sur son érection. Seigneur… Elle était vraiment énorme. Le regard de Buck croisa le mien et il se mit à rire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Stevie, quand elle rentrera dans ce petit cul, tu vas adorer ça, crois-moi.

Je n'émis qu'un pitoyable gémissement en guise de réponse. Il m'embrassa encore un moment avant de me retourner sur le ventre à quatre pattes. Mon Dieu… Je n'avais jamais fait ça de ma vie, et normalement, personne n'était préparé pour une pénétration par _cette voie_ ….

Buchy me donna une petite tape sur les fesses qui me fit gémir avant de les écarter avec ses mains. Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose d'humide se glisser sur mon intimité, la léchant et la suçotant. OH MON DIEU. Cette fois, plus la peine de me retenir de gémir. La langue de Buck était tout simplement divine. Elle tournait si vite autour de mon anus et soudain, elle le pénétra. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres m'échappa.

_ Oh Buchy… Seigneur ! Oui…Oui !

Lorsque mon anus fut dégoulinant de bave, je sentis un doigt de Buck s'insinuer en moi. Ce n'était pas douloureux, au contraire, mais lorsqu'il y ajouta deux, puis trois, puis quatre doigts, je commençais à couiner de douleur. Buchy me murmura des paroles rassurantes, tout en me caressant le dos et en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux en moi pour bien dilater mes chairs. Après plusieurs minutes où je commençais enfin à apprécier le traitement qu'il m'infligeait, il se retira et me tourna sur le dos.

_ Je veux voir ta tête quand je rentrerai en toi, dit-il avec une voix rauque. Ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir.

Il approcha son gland de mon entrée, et d'un mouvement ample du bassin, s'enfonça en moi d'un coup. Je poussais un cri de douleur. Buchy ne bougea pas le temps de me laisser m'habituer à sa présence.

_ Putain Steve, tu es si serré !

Je me mis à gémir. J'adorai quand il me parlait avec un langage cru. Cela m'excitait. Buck se mit alors à donner de grands coups de reins, m'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il me retourna encore une fois à quatre pattes et me mit une main sur le dos, laissant ainsi mon torse toucher le lit. Il se mit alors à me baiser brutalement, me faisant pousser des cris trop féminins à mon goût. Seigneur, cette position était parfaite. Chacun de ses coups de reins envoyait sa queue toucher ma prostate, me faisant littéralement hurler de plaisir.

_ T'aime ça hein Stevie ? T'aime quand je pilonne ton petit trou hein ? T'aime quand je te baise fort comme ça !

Il sortit de moi et s'enfonça brutalement pour illustrer ses propos.

_ Oh oui ! Oui ! J'aime ça ! Ne t'arrête pas Buchy ! Han, han ! Plus fort ! Oui ! AAAH OUI !

Ses vas et viens se firent plus rapides et plus forts .Dans la chambre ne résonnaient que mes gémissements aigus de plaisir et le claquement indécent de la rencontre de nos chairs. Je perdais la tête. C'était si bon. Buchy s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en moi, m'écartant les fesses pour faciliter son passage. Soudain, une vague de chaleur déferla en moi, mes doigts de pieds se crispèrent et mon dos s'arqua tandis je jouissais sur le lit. Si Buck ne m'avait pas soutenu, je me serais effondré sur celui-ci. Il poursuivi ses vas et viens encore quelques minutes puis éjacula à son tour par de grands jets dans mon intimité. Je sentis son sperme encore chaud s'écouler lentement de mon anneau de chair, maintenant parfaitement dilaté. Buck s'allongea à côté de moi et passa son bras sous mes épaules. Je me blottis contre son corps chaud en sentant la fatigue me saisir alors qu'il reprenait déjà son souffle. Maudit corps frêle.

_ Hum Stevie… ronronna-t-il à mon oreille, tu es tellement bon… J'espère que tu as aimé toi aussi, mais bon, avec tout les cris que tu as poussé, rigola-t-il, je serais étonné du contraire.

Je rougis pitoyablement. Je n'étais pas du tout fier des petits gémissements que j'avais poussés pendant tout l'acte sexuel et j'étais presque sûr que les voisins m'avaient entendu hurler. Du moins, je priais pour que ce ne fût pas le cas

_ Pardon, marmonnais-je, honteux.

_ Oh mais t'as pas à t'excuser bébé, j'aime quand tu cries.

Buchy se mit à nouveaux au dessus de moi et poursuivi d'une voix grave définitivement sexy :

_ Tout ça me prouve juste que tu adores sentir ma queue en toi… Je me trompe ? Rajouta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ No...No…Non… balbutiais-je

_ Allez Stevie, tu peux me répondre mieux que ça !

Il se pencha sur mes lèvres, son regard toujours ancré au miens et me fit glapir de surprise en introduisant un doigt entre mes jambes, toujours lubrifié après son éjaculation, puis il se mit à faire des mouvements d'aller-retour régulier.

_ Dis-moi si tu aimes m'avoir en toi Steve

_ Aaah… Oui… Je… J'aime que tu sois en moi Buchy…

Il retira son doigt.

_ Tu n'es pas très précis Steve. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu penses quand je suis _en toi_ , ajouta-t-il en faisant violemment pénétrer son index.

_ Buchy… J'aime quand… Quand tu… J'aime sentir ta grosse queue en moi, j'aime quand…Aaah… J'aime quand elle profondément en moi, quand elle me prend sauvagement… Aaah Buchy… Plus… Plus, s'il-te-plaît…

Buck me tendis un sourire mauvais avant de me dire :

_ C'est bien Steve, c'est très bien. Mais si tu veux que je mette un deuxième doigt dans ce petit trou, il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus expressif que ça

Buchy jouait un jeu de domination qui semblait l'exciter au plus au point. Dans tout les cas, je savais que le soumis c'était moi. Et j'aimais ça. Alors, me lâchant une bonne fois pour toute je déclarais en gémissant, mon regard perdu dans le sien :

_ Oh Buchy… J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, tu es si gros et si long… J'aime quand tu jouis en moi, j'aime sentir ton sperme au fond de moi….Oui…Han, Buchy…

Un deuxième doigt suivi le premier.

_ J'aime quand tu me donnes la fessée, j'aime quand tu me punis…Oh Buchy, c'est tellement bon…Oh…oh… J'aime quand… Aaah… J'aime quand tu me prends comme une chienne, parce que je suis _ta_ chienne…

Un troisième doigt suivi le deuxième.

_ Aaah Buck, oh Seigneur… Punis-moi Buchy, j'ai besoin que tu me punisses… OH… Baises-moi, baises-moi Buchy, baises ta vilaine chienne !

Cette fois, ses doigts furent aussitôt remplacés par son énorme érection.

_ Han ! Buck ! Criais-je de plaisir

_ Putain Steve ! T'es tellement bandant quand tu parles comme ça !

Et il se mit à donner de grands coups de bassin, grognant comme un animal et me donnant de temps en temps des claques sur les fesses. C'était tellement bon de sentir Buck en moi, allant toujours plus profondément, plus fort et plus vite, me faisant hurler sans m'en rendre compte.

_ AAAH, BUCK ! OH MON DIEU ! OUI, COMME CA, OUI NE T'ARRÊTE PAS BUCHY, OUI !

Ma queue n'était pas redevenue dure, comparé à celle de Buck, mais tout à coup je sentis un autre orgasme déferler sur moi et je me répandis en un unique jet sur mon ventre. Ma vue se troubla tandis que la fatigue s'empara brutalement de moi. Mon corps ne pouvait supporter autant d'orgasmes en si peu de temps. Je me serais sûrement évanoui si Buchy n'était pas très rapidement sortit de moi. Il me présenta son érection à mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent difficilement. Il fourra sa queue au fond de ma gorge, menaçant de me faire vomir et fit quelques vas et viens brutaux avant d'envahir ma cavité buccale avec sa semence. Il me maintint la tête, me contraignant ainsi à ingurgiter son sperme, ce que je fis de bonne volonté. Celui-ci avait un goût un peu aigre, mais je m'habituais facilement, tétant presque goulûment son phallus. Il fini cependant par se retirer et m'invita à le nettoyer. Malgré ma fatigue extrême, ma langue alla d'elle-même se perdre su toute la longueur du membre de mon amant, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Elle lécha le pourtour, engloutit avec l'aide de ma bouche ses bourses, et alla enfin suçoter le gland, lentement, consciencieusement. Après ce nettoyage qui lui avait visiblement bien plus, Buck s'écarta, vint s'allonger à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Ben dis donc, si j'avais su...rigola-t-il

J'étais exténué, mais je trouvais quand même la force de rougir et de d'enfouir mon nez dans son cou et il ajouta doucement :

_ Dors mon bébé, Buchy est là.

Alors, apaisé et surtout sexuellement comblé, je m'endormis contre l'homme que j'aimais, oubliant pour une nuit, que le lendemain, il ne serait plus là.

Voilà! Une petite review? Big Kiss 3


End file.
